


The Hunger Games

by Boomer1125



Series: The Hunger Games [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister Are Not Related, Gen, House Stark Family Feels (ASoIaF), Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jaime Lannister is Jaime Leander, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Panem is a fucked up country, President Cersei Lannister, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Renly and Stannis are not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: In the ruins of a place once known as North America lies the nation of Panem, a shining Capitol surrounded by twelve outlying districts. The Capitol is harsh and cruel and keeps the districts in line by forcing them all to send one boy and once girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen to participate in the annual Hunger Games, a fight to the death on live TV.Sixteen-year-old Sansa Stark regards it as a death sentence when she steps forward to take her sister's place in the Games.Sansa knew that this was the consequence of her father's rebellion. The games already took her brother from her, she wouldn't let her little sister be the next victim of the capital's cruel games.All Sansa has to do is keep her wits about her and try to outlast the other 23 tributes.The only problem her district partner, Jon Snow. Her dead brother's best friend and hunting partner.Yeah, this should be easy.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Lyanna Stark/Arthur Morgan, Lyanna Stark/Original Male Character(s), Ned Stark & Sansa Stark, Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Tormund Giantsbane & Jon Snow & Ygritte
Series: The Hunger Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromTheBoundlessSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/gifts).



> Thank you to the brilliant Fromtheboundlesssea who has listened to my DM's about this story as I tried to brainstorm my plot. 
> 
> Check out her amazing stories. They feature my fav OTP Jamie/Celia. I am forever a diehard fan of those two knuckleheads. 
> 
> Oh, everybody needs to watch Outer Banks on Netflix or whatever site you use to watch stuff because it's amazing.

District 12   
Winterfell  
July 4, 2253 AFTT

“Robb Stark.” 

  
Not even the wind rustled as Margaery Tyrells capital accent echoed across the courtyard, filled to the brim with Winterfell's population of one thousand five hundred. Anxious family members waited in resignation and dread for their child's names to be called for this years reaping. 

  
Robb Stark could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he finally registered who had been called for this year's reaping. He took a deep breath schooling his face desperately trying to hide the blind panic and terror that wanted to appear on his face. 

Robb blindly moved through the crowd of sympathetic teenage boys who were secretly relieved that it was not them that were called for the 73rd Hunger Games. 

He focused on putting one foot in front of the other, feeling the gravel crunch underneath his boots.

He felt as though he was a passenger in his own body as he walked up the steps joining his district partner, Jane Locke on the stage. He didn't even remember shaking her hand as he looked out at the crowd, spotting Sansa's bright sunset redhair.

He focused on her distressed face mustering up the courage to smile at her reassuringly. 

He watches as her smile shakes on her delicate features trying desperately to be brave in the face of her brother's reaping. 

A delighted Margaery Tyrell greeted the crowd, oblivious to their distraught expressions. "The tributes of District 12, Jane Locke and Robb Stark."


End file.
